This invention relates to a tool useful for disengaging couplings of the type recently introduced in the automotive industry that connect fuel lines for a vehicle fuel tank, for example.
The American automotive industry recently introduced quick connect tubular couplings typically used to connect tubes leading to and from various automotive components such as radiators, pumps, fuel tanks and the like. Such couplings may also be useful for other purposes including with appliances, air conditioners, machine tools, and the like. A version of a quick connect, tubular coupling construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,359 which is incorporated herewith by reference. The referenced patent discloses a larger diameter tube adapted to slidably or telescopically receive a smaller diameter tube. O-ring seals are provided between the tubes. The distal end of the larger diameter tube has an upwardly and outwardly flaring flange which is received in a slot defined in an annular cage mounted on the outside circumferential surface of the smaller diameter tube. A circular, compression spring is retained in the cage and fits over and engages the flange of the larger diameter tube to retain the tubes in a locked condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,359 also discloses a tool which is useful for disconnecting the quick connect tubular couplings. That tool includes a cylindrical body with an annular portion that fits through the slot in the cage mounted on the smaller diameter tube so as to engage the circular spring and thereby remove the spring from locking engagement with the flange on the larger diameter tube. Other tool manufacturers have developed similar tools for disconnecting such couplings. For example, Owatona Tool Company, sells a disconnect tool kit, Product No. 7363, which appears to be substantially similar to the tool disclosed in the '359 patent. Owatona also sells alternative disconnect tools, product No. 7335, No. 7336 and No. 7361. Owatona product Nos. 7335 and 7336 consist of a spring decoupling tool having two plastic shells held together by a pivot pin and a biasing spring. Product No. 7361 comprises a unitary molded cylinder which has a living spring on one side that allows the two half sections of the tool to slip over the lines being disconnected. Yet a third style, Owatona product No. 7244, is totally machined from metal.
These tools are very useful in situations where the coupling is easily accessible. However, in numerous situations, the coupling is not very accessible. For example, in 1992 and later model Ford pick-up trucks, the fuel line to the fuel tank is in a generally difficult position to reach with tools of the type described above. Thus, when repairing the fuel pump or inserting a filter in the fuel line it may be necessary to remove the fuel tank. Removing the fuel tank before decoupling the fuel line may result in damage to the tank, line or fuel pump. Thus, there has developed a need to devise a tool to facilitate decoupling of couplings of the general type described which are located in generally inaccessible places.